Light's beaming hope
by Fallenangelkokoro
Summary: in this Pokemon story we have Pokemon whose genetics have been mixed with humans and are frowned upon highly. but in this story a girl's life is turned upside down from one of these Gijinka's as they set off on a journey with some surprising twists


Hello there my name is Kokoro, I am a Pokémon trainer and this is my Pokémon story.

I am currently age 16 (yeah I know a little too old to be a Pokémon trainer….) I have long red curly hair and a cute outfit at that! Just check out that picture on the front ;D.

Now as you know we all live in this vast world filled with Pokémon! And you have all these cute adorable little Pokémon's following you. But in my generation scientist have decided to go a little dark in their research…..apparently they started to experiment on people and Pokémon genetics and somehow they got these weird transformations of these Pokémon/people half breeds. They call them Gijinka, they can still stay their cute little small forms or they can change into their humanlike forms. They have all their abilities as regular Pokémon. But unfortunately for them they have no rights such as us humans…and are still treated like Pokémon but are sold at shops and poke centers, some are misused, abused, and even frowned upon because society thinks so little of them and would prefer to have the cute little forms. But they still have feelings just like everyone else and I learned that all from my partner. His name is Keta….

I remember seeing him for the first time like it was just yesterday…..

I had walked into the Pokémon center ready to take on the world with my starter Pokémon Squirtle who I had named "Taki"-meaning waterfall. We had just finished going through the forest not too far from my home town. Seeing all kinds of interesting Pokémon, Taki had been through many battles with the Pokémon we had encounter there. And so I had approached nurse joy and asked her to heal him; she nodded and took the poke ball I had in my extended hand. "Please wait a few minutes and we will get back to you with your Pokémon" she politely said. I had taken a seat on a far bench waiting, I glanced around the poke center, there weren't too many Pokémon trainers but then I had noticed a weird fenced in area. I had gotten up out of curiosity to see what could be there. I was both surprised and amazed; there were the so called Gijinka! They had a cute Clefairy girl there playing with a Bulbasaur boy both chasing one another. There in the corner was an old looking Abra snoozing.

And then there he was…he stood there at the large opened paned window staring outside as if he longed to be out there. The sunlight gave him a warm glow. He had beautiful light curly golden brown hair, and wore a light brow jacket with his sleeves rolled up. He was wearing a white shirt and brown cargo pants, but I was still wondering what kind of Pokémon he could be. Considering he had light brown ears and a curled tail. I stared at him completely captivated by him. Until I was brought back by nurse joy who had called for me once more. "Miss. Kokoro your Squirtle is ready!" she said I had turned back to her "okay!" I had replied, and turned back to get one last glance only to be surprised that he was looking at me. He had these powerful light blue eyes that almost looked sad. As he turned back to the window I turned away to nurse joy. "Excuse me but aren't those Gijinka?" I had asked her after receiving my poke ball back. "Why yes they are! Aren't they something else?" She said ecstatically. "Might I ask but what is the golden haired Gijinka?" I said pointing back at him. "Oh him? He's a real cutie~ ah he is apparently a shiny Rattata!" she said cheerfully. "A Rattata?" I had heard about these little mice like creatures and would have expected a child rather than him. "mhm supposedly the poor dear was just dropped off here from a rather cruel trainer said he wasn't strong enough and that he should have just been killed at the labs. The poor thing…he's been here since then and is very good with helping around here. But he rarely speaks and when it's resting time he just stares out the window." Nurse joy had said with a felt deep sorrow look on her face. I glanced back over to him as he was still staring out the window, and I had let out a sigh. "Oh? Are you interested in taking him in?" she had asked as she noticed my glance. "Huh? Uh I'm not sure. I mean I had just started out a few days ago and I have no idea what to do with a Gijinka!" I had stated. "Oh they are very easy to take care of! Just like people they can eat the same foods and such and are able to switch back into poke balls if need be. "She had responded. I paused and turned over there once more.

And found myself walking over towards him again. And stood at the gate, I had opened it and walked in past the Bulbasaur and Clefairy. And stopped a few feet from him, he slowly turned around and looked at me unwavering with those beautiful blue eyes. "Excuse me" I had said to him as I beckoned him to come towards me. He looked around as if he was unwilling but slowly approached me. He actually stood a little ways taller than me even though Rattata are known to be small. He stared at me with those powerful blue eyes as if it were entrancing. I had shaken my head and took a deep breath. "Might I ask what your name is?" I said to him. He stared at me for a moment then turned and walked away. I slightly sighed as he walked back towards the window. "Its Keta" I had heard from him. "Do what?" "Its 'Keta'-meaning beam." he had said with his back still turned. "Keta…my name is Kokoro. And I want to be your Pokémon trainer" I had stated to him. He chuckled a bit and turned back to me. "And what makes you think I want a master?" he said with a calm cool voice. "I can see it in your eyes the way you look out that window. You want to be free but you can't here at this Pokémon center! Come with me and travel the world." I had responded to him. He was slightly taken back by the response and turned back towards the window. "I decided a long time ago that I was done with traveling, I was done with humans and just wanted to grow old and pass on in this world." He said in a rather sad tone. "But….you've been given a second chance by the looks of things, you could start over all from a new leaf" I retorted back to him trying to change his mood. He simply shook his head and started to walk away.

"Looks as though resting time is almost over." He said as he closed the gate behind himself. "Wait don't go!" I said as beckoned to him. But by that time it was too late as he walked away almost as if he was going away on a long journey. I looked back out to the window to see that the sun was starting to set. "Well it looks as those we'll be staying here for the night." I had said to Taki who was still in his poke ball. At that moment I decided to let him out for a bit before we headed off to dinner. Taki stretched and came up to me slightly nuzzling my leg. "Did you have a good rest, are you feeling better now?" I said to him as I petted his head. He nodded with and slightly pulled on my sleeve that it was time to leave. We walked to the big open area that the cafeteria had to offer. A few people were strayed here to there. And I saw Keta again; he was sitting by himself eating his dinner. I approached him, "is this seat taken?" I asked, Taki tensed up and stood in front of me slightly glaring at Keta. "Squirtle" he said as if he was about to pick a fight. "Aw come on now Taki don't be rude, he's a friend" I said trying to calm him down. "Yeah the seat is free, I'm done eating anyways" Keta had said as he got up from the table and threw away what was left of his meal. I watched as he walked away towards the resting area for Pokémon. And so I sighed and sat down at the table, Taki didn't seem too impressed either. " come on Taki cheer up there is nothing to be upset about, I'm fine I just wish that Keta would be a bit more open though, haha that's asking for a miracle…" I said trying to cheer him up. But there was something different to Taki that night he looked as though he wanted to just tell me something with those hazel eyes of his. "Squirtle" was his only response as he ate his poke food.

Later on that night I awoke to find Taki was missing from my room. I looked all over the room frantically trying to find him. Eventually I had creeped out of the room whispering for him. I made it out to the main lobby of the center when I could hear Taki. But before I could call him out I heard someone else talking as well. I peaked over the main desk where they had kept the Gijinka's before and saw Taki and Keta sitting together. Taki looked angry if anything as he was yelling out at him with his native tongue of saying Squirtle over again. "Look don't patronize me, I've been through a lot and I don't want to get hurt again! It's best if I cut myself away from the world." Keta said in response to him. Taki shook his head in his response spook out in a lot of Squirtle's here and there and Keta simply got up. "I don't have to listen to you or that strange trainer of yours. It's best if you just left me alone." He had said as he cut off Taki's response. Taki then had used a skull bash at Keta's back; Keta looked back around a glare to his eyes. "If words won't work then it comes done to this eh?" he had said as the moonlight casted on him his form had changed into the cute little shiny Rattata. Keta had run into Taki doing a tackle. In which case Taki had shook his head and did bubble in his defense. Keta then preformed a quick attack sending Taki a bit ways back towards the fence. I immediately got up and ran over towards them. "Stop it you two!" I had said as I held back Taki who wanted to go another round. Keta paused and allowed himself to return to his almost human like form. "Leave here tomorrow, I don't want to ever see you here again…" Keta said as he walked away, only to collapse. I quickly went over to him to see he was in pain and apparently that skull bash really got to him. "Hold on! I'll go get Nurse Joy." I had said as I went to leave but Keta grabbed my arm. "I don't need your help and I don't want it either." He said but he was clearly in no shape to say anything. I left anyway to find nurse joy and brought her back with me, she called for Chansey as they both took Keta and Taki for immediate treatment.

I waited in the dark lobby hoping for an answer and to see if they were alright. Nurse joy came out with Taki later on he apparently had some scrapes but nothing too serious. "Ah how is Keta doing?" I asked. "He's in intensive care apparently that bash to his spine did do some damage but he can be healed." She said in a bit of a sad tone. "I see…" I looked back to Taki who didn't want to look me in the eye; he knew he was in trouble. As soon as Nurse Joy left I turned my attention to Taki. "What in the world were you thinking? Picking a fight like that….Taki what am I going to do with you." I had said to him. "Squirtle squirt…." Was his response with a grim look on his face. I grabbed a hold of him and held him in my arms. "Come on lets go to bed….it's going to be a long morning for us tomorrow…"

_**Hey hey hey thank you for reading this crappy first chapter of mine! Now this is one of my first ever fan fictions of Pokémon so go easy on me XDDD but the reason I wrote this is because I actually had a dream with Keta in it and I was just so inspired by what I saw in the dream that I wanted to create something like this to well interrupt it. But yes again thank you for reading and let me know if it's any good in the reviews! **_


End file.
